Watch Me Now
by LyG4ever
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Gordo? Are you okay? his friend had asked, worried. I'm standing in the rain alone, with no jacket, he had replied.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song "Watch Me Now" belongs to Play.**

_"Don't you cry, don't you look so sad"_  
He was sitting right beside her, watching Death as it took away the love of his life.

_"We both knew somehow this day would come"  
_"Gordo...don't cry," she said with her soft voice. "We both knew this would happen"

_"I know you want what is best for me"  
_"I can't let you go!" he cried. Her eyes filled with hurt and he squeezed her hand.

_"And I need to see you smile"  
_"Gordo... I love you," she whispered, before closing her eyes and getting into an endless rest.

* * *

_"From where I started off to where I am"  
_"I love you," he had said one sunny afternoon only 2 years ago. 

_"It's a million miles, I can't go back there again"  
_"I always loved you," she had replied with tears in her eyes.

_"But no matter where I go from here"  
_He looked around. Everything in his house reminded him of her.

_"You will be part of me from now on"  
_'I can't let you go, baby...' he thought.

_"For every door that opens up"  
_**"Town's Sweetheart died yesterday night,"** a newspaper read.

_"When another has to close"  
_"Oh, my G-d... I'm so sorry..." his best friend had said.

_"You got to trust me now"  
_He went to face her parents one rainy night.

_"Be strong and let me go"  
_"I'm sorry," he had said. "I didn't keep her safe"

_"Watch me now as I go my way"  
_A single bullet that was directed to him.

_"The time has come"  
_A severe injury that took away a piece of everybody's hearts.

_"And I gotta say I'm not afraid"  
_But she never was scared.

_"Watch me now, every step I take"  
_She simply took it as her last adventure.

_"I feel stronger, so much stronger"  
_She didn't let her state to affect on her life.

_"The road ahead is a mystery"  
_Even knowing that each day could be her last.

_"Your love is here"  
_Knowing she was leaving her love behind.

_"Oh and I believe inside of me"  
_Somehow, she always found the strength to make it day after day.

_"Watch me now, I can stand my ground"  
_She was always cheerful, trying to make everybody else happy.

_"I will be alright, yes I'll be alright"  
_She knew she'd only find comfort if everybody else did.

_"You were someone who believed in me"  
_'I can't live like this,' he thought, while walking down the main streets.

_"When I wasn't even sure of myself"  
_'Nor can I make it without you'

_"And I always will remember how"  
_'Everytime when I was afraid'

_"You were always there to help"  
_'With your smile, you lit my day'

_"And I heard so many things from you"  
_'I just want to see you again'

_"And I'm ready now to try them out in the world"  
_'I know you wouldn't want me to do it this way'

_"Though it hurts too much to say goodbye"  
_'But I can't stand one more day'

_"We both know (We both know)"  
_'Knowing you won't be there'

_"There's no other way"  
_'There is no other way'

_"I will feel your loving arms"  
_"Gordo? Are you okay?" his friend had asked, worried.

_"When I'm out there in the cold"  
_"I'm standing in the rain alone, with no jacket," he had replied.

_"'Cause all of my thoughts of you"  
_'Though there's one thing Death can't take'

_"Will still be mine to hold"  
_'And that's all that time we've shared'

_

* * *

"Watch me now as I go my way"  
_"Gordo, I don't like this street," she had said. 

_"The time has come"  
_He had laughed. "You'll be alright, you're with me"

_"And I gotta say I'm not afraid"  
_With those comforting words, he placed his arm around her shoulder.

_"Watch me now, every step I take"  
_They walked together, each step leading her closer to her fate.

_"I feel stronger, so much stronger"  
_If only he had listened to her...

_"The road ahead is a mystery"  
_It all happened in less than a second.

_"Your love is here"  
_She had fallen into his arms, bleeding.

_"Oh and I believe inside of me"  
_That wound, even though it didn't kill her right then, was her ticket to death.

_"Watch me now, I can stand my ground"  
_He looked around, wondering if he would miss anything.

_"I will be alright, yes I'll be alright"  
_'I love you, baby'

_"You will find me running back sometime"  
_"Hi Gordo," his best friend said. "What's wrong?"

_"When I really need a guiding hand"  
_"I- I'm not sure," he said.

_"We'll be closer than we were before"  
_Suddenly, he hugged her.

_"And I know that you will understand"  
_"I- ...See ya," he said, and walked away.

_"I know you'll understand"  
_'You're the only one who'll understand,' he thought.

_"Watch me now as I go my way"  
_He opened his drawer and stared at it.

_"The time has come"  
_She rushed to his apartment, trying to stop him.

_"And I gotta say I'm not afraid"  
_'We'll be together again, baby'

_"Watch me now, every step I take"  
_She ran upstairs, exhausted.

_"I feel stronger, so much stronger"  
_'I know I have to do it'

_"The road ahead is a mystery"  
_She started to knock, but he didn't bother to even look at the door.

_"Your love is here"  
_'It was all my fault'

_"Oh and I believe inside of me"  
_She heard a loud noise and pushed the door open.

_"Watch me now, I can stand my ground"  
_His body fell limp to the bed where his love had died.

_"I will be alright, yes I'll be alright"  
_"No! No!" she cried, covering her face with her hands.

_"Oh I will be alright"  
_23 years old Miranda Sanchez stopped singing, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Lizzie wrote this," she said. "And I wanted to sing it for both of them... I can't face it yet, but he did it" 23 years old David Gordon had shot himself.


End file.
